


Childhood of Jason the Toymaker

by Dar_Hendra333



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Hendra333/pseuds/Dar_Hendra333
Summary: A peek of Jason's childhood. If you want more to the fanfic, please request so in the comments :)**I do not own Jason Meyer
Kudos: 2





	Childhood of Jason the Toymaker

A young boy stared out the window between the narrow opening of the drapes from under his burgundy bangs. The drips of rain slid down the foggy glass, reminding the child of a car window. 

"Mother, the window looks like the car’s!" 

The boy's mother didn't look up from her desk, "Condensation, Jason. Look it up in your dictionary." 

Jason looked distastefully at his dictionary momentarily before flipping the worn pages to the C's. 

Cafe  
Calzone  
Centre  
Colorado 

condensation  
[ kon-den-sey-shuhn, -duhn- ]

the act of condensing; the state of being condensed.

The child bit his lip and looked back up at his mother, "Mother, I don't understand it." 

The woman adjusted her glasses, "Read it outloud." 

Jason read the definition of the word and continued to milk the conversation until a half hour had passed. The boy was so desperate for the dialog and attention that he asked plenty of unnecessary questions, writing them all down. He asked things like examples of condensation in literature with his wide golden eyes staring at his mothers steadily blinking down at him. 

Eventually though Jason's vocabulary lesson ended and he was scolded for wasting her time. Jason snuck a smile to himself, proud of the time he suckered away. 

The child sat in his room, imagining he was anywhere else. The six year old's room was a periwinkle blue-gray color accented with white. Against one wall was an oak bookshelf beside a metal desk and chair, filing cabinet of study work, a dark wood dresser, and the plain bed he was sitting on. The bedset was light gray, dotted with white polkadots. 

It reminded him of a elephant with snowflakes on it, but mother and father said that was ridiculous. The floor was cold white tile and the opposite of the room, the ceiling, was a darker shade of periwinkle.

The other little things in his room were a clock and painting on the wall, and a door hidden behind the bookshelf. The painting was very interesting. The nature painting was a forest but each tree had a sunset hue from the sun reflecting off of the lake. Jason stared at the painting for hours often when he couldn't sleep, it was calming. When his sleep was really bad though he'd move the bookshelf and stare at the door, which was even more comforting. 

The door was a sign he was loved. The cyan door was the protector of a small compartment of Jason's baby pictures and a few drawings, from when he was allowed to draw. He could get lost in the doors striking cyan color all day, if he was allowed to waste his day away. Ugh if he was allowed to do half of the things he wanted to do..

Jason wasn't allowed to do much. He was expected to do chores and study, work hard, be a good student. He was absolutely forbidden to have fun though,no toys, coloring, story books, or anything like that. In his free time, which wasn't often, he played with a rubix cube or occasionally mother let him put together puzzles. 

Jason didn't need toys though, he could just imagine them up. He loved to imagine. When he looked through a glass of water he felt like a fish and dreamed lots and lots of being a fish. Being a fish sounded lots more fun than being a boy! 

Even better though would be a cat, or bird, or something else of the sort! Jason watches cats and birds outside the windows sometimes. Oh how he wishes he could be one of those birds outside, he hardly ever goes outside. 

This will change soon though, Jason knows he's going to be starting kindergarten. He'll get to be out of the house for eight whole hours! Other children will be there, in the same room all day with him! It makes Jason bounce with excitement, mother told him school is hard and so to be a good student he needs to study lots and lots. Jason already studies lots and lots so it shouldn't be too hard.


End file.
